Could It Be Love?
by Moonshine998
Summary: Human AU. Klayley. he doesn't believe in love. She's obsessed with love. Both work for the famous director Elijah Mikaelson. What happens when they meet? Will they become friends? What happens if she falls for him even though she has a fiance? Will he change his mind about the idea of love? Will he fall for her too? Stay tuned to find out ;)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! It's JO! My friend and I own the same accnt and were gonna write this KLAYLEY story together!**

**Hope you like and enjoy it!**

**xoxo**

**NOTES: Klaus is a man who doesn't believe in love. Hayley is a woman who is obsessed with love. At the beginning of the story they're only gonna be friends but this is a romantic story! 3**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Klaus's POV**

He wasn't the kind of guy who believed in love. Love stories? Nope, definitely not his thing. He still couldn't understand how someone could stay with a single person for their whole lives. He promised himself from the beginning that he wouldn't fall in love and ruin his life. He was sick and tired of all the stupid romance films that his sister, Rebekah, used to watch over and over again. All of them started and ended the same way – the guy says that he doesn't believe in love, but oh the irony! He ends up falling in love her by the end. God, he hated romance. Rebekah always used to make him watch, but there was only so much he could handle.

Klaus currently worked for his brother, Elijah, who was one of the most famous film directors of his generation. He desperately needed a job and his brother showed him some sympathy. Klaus was kind of a musician, so Elijah thought that maybe he could try to make the cover song for a new movie he was making called 'Just Us' or something like that, but that kind of failed because he ended up composing a weird metal score instead of a sweet, romantic one. So that was out of the question. Urgh! Stupid love stories.

Furthermore, he thought that the people who make films are even worse. And now he was stuck in the middle of it. Elijah decided to make Klaus his second-in assistant, which he thought was just stupid, but he had to adjust if someday he gets to become a famous director. He wondered how Rebekah could be so obsessed with love stories. Could they be real? Nah, of course not. He'd never seen a happy couple in his life!

Relationships were overrated, he thought. Dating, now that was his thing. He'd dated a lot of girls, but for less than a span of 2 months. One-night stands, night-clubs, drinking on weekdays, also his thing. And right now he was all about chilling with his friends.

**Hayley's POV**

She was different, the complete opposite actually. She loved romance. She loved everything about love stories – the seasons, the flowers, the rain, the color pink. She was an art director, and she designed the sets of movies. She loved her job – the film world, the dramatic stories and most of all, the obvious, romantic movies.

Hayley also had the perfect man, Jackson. He was so sweet and everybody loved him. She loved him, very much. They did everything together and her life was just perfect. Her parents were the best. They wanted what was best for her, always. Her mom was obsessed with love, she guesses that's where she gets it from. She wanted Hayley to be with the best guy she could find. Enter Jackson. Her parents loved him instantly and Hayley couldn't have been happier.

There wasn't anything else that she could have wanted. Except maybe one thing. She had always dreamed about working with Elijah Mikaelson, a.k.a. the best director of the generation. He had directed some of her most favorite films and heard he was making a new romance movie called 'Just Us.' She had applied for Senior set coordinator a few weeks ago and luckily for her, she got a call from Elijah saying that he liked her previous work and wants to hire her. Well, now she's got everything she's wanted. Jackson took her out to dinner that night to celebrate with their friends on her big job achievement. He even got her a bouquet of roses. She couldn't love this guy more and she was glad that he was the one she was going to marry soon.

**Elijah's POV**

Klaus never showed up to work early, he never did the right thing, never did what Elijah asked correctly and could NEVER get a frigging phone call on time. What was he going to do with his brother? Anyways, he had to stop thinking about this. He recently hired a woman named Hayley Marshall as the senior set coordinator. He had to admit her art and design skills were unlike any others. She had a raw talent and that was exactly what he needed for this movie. . He was meeting up with her on Friday afternoon at his office.

If only his brother could be as invested as this young lady in his job. He didn't have any other option but to send him to do some important work that he knew his brother wouldn't handle well. He also needed to have a talk with his baby brother. He called a staff member to send Klaus up to his office. _Let's hope I can trust him with this work, _he thought to himself.

Just then someone knocked on the door. "Come in," he said and Klaus opened the door and walked in with his hands in his pockets.

"Wanted to see me 'Lijah?" asked Klaus is a carefree tone, "Ah, brother. Yes, I wanted to see you." There was a strong silence and Klaus must have noticed that he was deep in thought. Klaus cleared his thought and Elijah looked up. He really, _really _hoped that Klaus would take him seriously without him having to raise his voice.

"Klaus, you need to listen to me very carefully," he said being as calm as possible, "you have been ignorant, annoying, enjoying yourself too much and doing nothing that I ask you do right. I have had enough of it. It's been only two weeks, brother, and your already such a nuisance. I know how much you hate romance movies but this is my movie. I call all the shots and you are going to listen, do you understand me?" Elijah waited for a reply but Klaus just looked at him with his eyebrows raised.

"Oh-kay, please continue," Klaus said with a slight chuckle. Elijah straightened his suit jacket and cleared his throat.

"Alright, now since you're gonna listen to everything I say, here's what you're going to do to. I'm going to need you to watch a romance film," Elijah looked up to see Klaus staring at him confused, "this is not to make fun of you or provoke you, it's actually casting issues. We need an actress who can play a female musician immediately so you're going to have to get a professional, well known actress. But now that I think about it, this can actually help you with your work and to –"

"– Okay, Okay, I got the message Elijah, no need to start your crazy rambling," Klaus said and was about to open the door to get out. Elijah stopped him.

"Oh, and brother, one more thing. If you don't report to work here on Friday afternoon before noon and give me a review of the movie you're watching… I'll fire you," said Elijah with a slight smirk and was almost invisible. Klaus turned around and gave him an 'are you serious' look. Elijah only smirked wider and replied "You know I am," before Klaus left and shut the door behind him. _Phew! This better work. God only knows what he's going to do. Now back to that girl Hayley…_

**_And so the story begins… ;)_**

* * *

******NOTES: Klaus is a man who doesn't believe in love. Hayley is a woman who is obsessed with love. At the beginning of the story they're gonna have ups and downs and later they are only gonna be close friends but this is a slow burn romantic story! 3**

**Hey guys! So what you think of our first ever fanfiction? Please review! We decided to post the second chapter as well for you guys to get some Klayley interactions! But we've decided that we will continue from chapter 3 only if we get at least 5 reviews! So plzz tell us what u think! Any sort of criticism is welcome! Thnk u all! Until next time :***


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Klaus's POV**

He walked into the mall and went up to the theaters to get into some lame movie that Elijah had book for him. Something about a couple of dancers meet in Paris and fall in love or some crap. Why? Why him? He was dreading this. He walked into the theater and looked around for his seat in a hurry.

He turned around and his face of annoyance turned to one of plain disbelief. Standing there in a simple red dress, red heels, straight brown hair and glossy pink lips, the prettiest girl he has ever laid eyed on. She looked up to see him stare down at her from the entrance of the theater , with a smile and confused look on her face. He couldn't seem to take his eyes off her and continued staring, but she looked away and sat down in her seat. He snapped out of his gaze and went to sit next her, whether it was his seat or not. The movie started showing but he didn't pay attention. This lady next to him looks like someone he could make a move on, so he smirked and decided to go for it.

He turned towards her and said, "Hey love, I'm Klaus," he expected her to reply but all she did was smile at him and look back at the screen.

_Awkward! _"And your name is?" he asked dragging the 'is' a bit longer in a singing tone. She looked at him a bit annoyed but still answered, "Hayley." _How can you be so beautiful, Hayley? _He turned to the screen and wanted to make conversation so he turned to her again, "Really? Your name is Hayley?" he asked but she didn't react at all. _What the hell is wrong with you, Klaus, say something sweet. _But nope. That's not exactly what he did.

"You seem like the type to watch a lot of movies, tell me you don't a have a boyfriend. Am I right?" he asked in a childish and curious tone. She looked at him surprised by his question but she was also annoyed. "I have a fiance," "Really? What's his name?" "Jackson," she said annoyed. Klaus looked up like he was thinking about it, "Hmmm, Hayley and Jackson. Nah, doesn't sound right. I think–"

"–Listen up, mister, stop spoiling this movie for me. If you have no interest in watching it, you're free to leave!" she said and Klaus looked unfazed by her anger.

"Uh! Trust me I want to, but I can't know can I? Have you ever heard of the name Elijah Mikaelson?" he asked, "Of course I have. He's my favorite director," Klaus chuckles at this and looks at the screen, "Of course he's your favorite director, I work for him. He's the one that sent me here. Uh! Stupid romantic films," he said watching the movie.

"I mean really? 'Childhood friendship blooms to romance' do these things really happen in real life?" he asked her with a disgusted look. He looked at her to find her staring at him with 'judgy' eyes.

"Why not? It happened with us," she said and Klaus was a bit confused. "'Us' who?" "Jackson and I," she said as if it was so obvious. _You must be joking, is she serious? _

He tried to keep himself from saying something stupid but he just couldn't help himself, "Love, you need help, I mean really, you seriously believe that can–" but before he could finish she let out a scoff, stood up from her seat and left the theater.

"Hey–" Klaus tried to stop her but she was already walking out. _Great job, Klaus! Keep up the good work. _He decided to go after her so he too stood up and ran out the door to find her walking away.

"Hayley, wait! Come on I was just joking in there," but she still kept walking away from him. He caught up with her.

"Hayley, seriously I can't watch that boring movie alone, I need your company," he said with a sincere pleading voice and she stopped but didn't seem to comprehend. She just rolled her eyes, turned to him and said, "Well then good luck to you, my friend!" and then turned around and walked away.

Klaus sighed watching her leave, and once she was gone he turned around and started walking back to the theatre. _At least she called me 'friend.' _He rolled his eyes at himself and thought, _who are you kidding, Klaus, that was horrible._

**Hello guys! It's a short chapter but the next will be full of Klayley and very long! But we're only continuing if we get at least 5 reviews! **

**Thnk u all and hope u enjoy! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! sry about the late upload!had some major important work to do :( Anyways! thank you all so so so much for all the wonderful reviews! Nice to see your support! :):):):):) Before you read this chapter, lemme remind you guys that this is a slow burn Klayley story ;) and klaus still doesnt believe in love or anything like that! Enjoyyyyyy**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Klaus's POV**

Elijah was writing a different story this time, at least that's what he thought. Klaus didn't really care though. He was sitting in the writer's room along with his brother, his senior but close friend, Marcel, other writers and a bunch of associates with whom he had had very little interactions. Elijah was brainstorming ideas along with the other guys and was simultaneously wondering aloud how he was picturing directing this movie. Klaus looked at Marcel and fake yawned but Marcel shook his head, showing that he disapproved of his silly behaviour. Klaus was in his own world and after what seemed like hours, the meeting was finally over and everybody left one by one. Marcel looked at Klaus and told him that he will see Klaus later and Klaus just nodded. He stood up to leave but not before he heard a voice calling him.

"Niklaus," Klaus turned around to see Elijah calling him. He didn't realize that Elijah was still there. "Please follow me to my office, brother. I need to have a word with you." Klaus bunched his eyebrows together in confusion but followed his brother without saying a word. He guessed it was probably something to do with the day before.

When they got to the office, Elijah went behind the desk and sat down in his black, rotating chair and put his feet on the desk. Klaus just stood there looking around the office awkwardly with his red file in his hand.

"Do you have the contracts that I asked you to bring signed by the camera committee?" Elijah asked. Klaus nodded and opened his file, took out the four contracts and put it on the desk in front of Elijah. "Hmm. Thank you, Niklaus," said Elijah and remained quiet. Klaus still felt awkward and turned around to leave but Elijah's voice stopped him again.

"Niklaus, I'm not done with you," His voice seemed annoyed. Klaus rolled his eyes and turned back to Elijah. "Oh, what is it now?" He said, frustrated. Elijah stood up and walked towards Klaus, and when he did, Klaus noticed that Elijah seemed nervous.

"I have some big news. It really big," Klaus's expressions went from blank to confused in a matter of seconds. What could this possibly be now? He stood silently waiting for his brother to continue. Elijah took a deep breath, closed his eyes and sighed.

"I'm getting married!" Elijah said and with a big smile and Klaus just stared at him wide eyed, mouth hanging a little. He was still processing the information that he received. But then his expression turned into a big smile and he hugged his brother. "Oh. My God. Congratulations brother! When did you propose to Kat?" Katherine Pierce was going to become his sister-in-law. Klaus was very fond of her and they got along very well compared to all the other girlfriends that Elijah once had. He was truly happy for his brother.

"I proposed last night when I took her out for a moonlight picnic. The moment she said yes was the happiest moment of my life," Elijah said with a shy smile. Klaus rolled his eyes at how romantic his brother was but smirked at placed a hand on Elijah's shoulder. "Well at least now Kitty Kat is finally a part of the family." Elijah smiled and looked at his brother.

"You know you should settle down too, brother, trust me you'll –"

"Don't Elijah," Klaus's face turned angry at his brother's words. "I thought I made this clear ages ago. You DON'T get to make me commit to a relationship. I'm not _settling _for anyone and I probably never will," said Klaus. He wanted to be happy for his brother right now but Elijah wasn't making it easy. He had explained to his brother many times before that his life with women was never his business. "Now is there something else you need to tell me, or can I leave?" Klaus saw Elijah sigh and knew he was about to answer but his newest associate, Josh, came knocking into the office and they both turned to face him. "Hey Elijah, the art department wants to know if you hired a costume designer and a prop master."

"Yes I have, Josh. Send our art director here," Elijah said and Josh left. He then turned to Klaus. "Actually Niklaus there is something else I needed to tell you. You are in charge of the prop department now." Klaus looked shocked and confused for the third time that day. He did not expect this change in job. "Wait… What? No! Then who's going to be you're assistant?"

"Sorry Niklaus, but we have interns here and they need a chance at doing you're _old _job. Davina Claire is my new assistant manager." Klaus sighed and closed his eyes. Sometimes his brother can be very annoying.

"You're going to have to meet the new art director. She's lovely and I hope you'll get along with her just as well as we all have." Elijah said, while walking back behind his desk and sitting down. "Speaking of…"

Klaus noticed that his brother's eyes were then averted from his and were looking towards the door. He heard footsteps and turned around to see someone he did not expect to see walk through that door. His eyes widened in shock. Brown hair, glossy pink lips, this time wearing skinny jeans and a tank top. What was he supposed to say? Or even think? And for the millionth time that day, he was confused as ever. _What the…? _"Brother meet Hayley Marshall, our new art director for this movie. Hayley, meet–"

"– Klaus, yes I know I met him at the movies yesterday," She said slightly smirking. That's when he realized that she might have actually known all along that she would meet him at work, since he told her that he worked for Elijah. That would explain her lack of surprise seeing him there, "and I have to say Elijah, he didn't really speak of you fondly," she said smirking again. _The nerve this woman has! _Klaus thought to himself and narrowed his eyes at her. "Oh really? Hmm," He looked at Elijah who was giving him a whale face. Elijah got up from his chair and leant on the desk in front of Klaus, with his hands in his pockets. "Well I hope while he works with you he'll actually learn some manners." Klaus growled at his brother and looked back at Hayley, shooting her daggers. She just looked at him and gave him a fake innocent smile and walked away after bidding his brother a good day. He turned back to Elijah who looked at him and said, "Well go on then, not a lot of time to waste now," he rolled his eyes at Elijah, who got back to texting Kat, and walked out of his office to go see Marcel.

**Marcel's POV**

Marcel was throwing and catching one of the props in his office when Klaus walked in and sat down on one of the sofas, with a face that looked like it was going to burst out any second.

"What's up man? Why so serious," He said trying to imitate the joker and make his buddy laugh but the way Klaus was looking at him made him fake surrender by putting his hands in the sky. "Ok, ok, what's gotten you all tied up in a tizzy?" He said sitting down in his brown leather chair. His voice was filled with concern because at the end of the day Klaus would always be his best friend and they always came to each other when they had problems.

Klaus put his head in his hands and rubbed his eyes. "The newbie she devil. That's my problem." He said looking around to see if the so called 'She Devil' was around, marcel assumed. He was still confuse about who Klaus was talking about.

"Who, Davina? Because she took away your position?" He asked but Klaus just shook his head no. "Then who you talkin' about?" Klaus lifted his head from his hands and looked up at him with an obvious look. "_Hayley._" Marcel looked surprised when he heard this. He'd met Hayley and she was really nice to everybody. He wondered what could have gotten Klaus to dislike her since he couldn't think of any reasons.

"Hayley Marshall? The art director?" Klaus nodded with a look as if he was thinking something, in his own world. "Nah man! She was super nice! Kinda hot too," That seemed to snap Klaus out of his thoughts, Marcel noticed and chuckled. Then Klaus spoke up.

"Hmm, she is a pretty little thing, but you know, out of all the hot woman I've met she's the meanest of them all," Klaus said and Marcel just laughed. Out of all the woman in Klaus's life, he'd known only one woman who actually bossed Klaus around, was his sister, Rebekah. Thinking of her made him sad. He really missed her because back in the day, before him, Elijah and Klaus moved away from London, Rebekah and him used to be a couple. Family problems aroused and they couldn't be together anymore. He shook his head before any of these thoughts ruined his mood. He looks at Klaus and smirked.

"Well, I'll ask you why you're acting this weird later. But speaking of the so called she devil, look to your left, she's heading to her office," he said to Klaus who immediately turned his head to the direction in which Marcel was pointing. Marcel noticed him think for a moment and then looked up at him. "I think I should confront her, shouldn't I?" Marcel chuckled and nodded. "Well go on, talk to her. Get your problems sorted out because a) she's actually really nice and b) You're going to have to work with her, so…. I think it kinda speaks for itself." Klaus growled and sighed at the same time making it hard for Marcel to figure out what Klaus was thinking then. He got up to leave to Hayley's office. Completely off topic, he thought it was cute that Hayley had Klaus all metaphorically tied up. He chuckled at the thought and got back to work.

**Hayley's POV**

Hayley walked into her office completely focussed on her work and started arranging all her files in her new office cabinets. She heard someone come into her office. She turned to see Josh walking towards her with a two huge files. He was struggling to hold them up so she leant him a hand in carrying them to her desk.

"Thanks. The first file, the blue one, is the prop list. Now, Elijah says that its entirely yours and your crew's decisions on what the object specified in the list can look like as long as every item on the list is available on set for immediate use," Josh said, pointing towards the blue file. It was huge and Hayley knew she was going to have to start getting them as soon as possible. She opened the file to see an index of every scene in the movie. She turned to one of the pages and saw a 3 page long list pf items needed for the scene. Boy! Was she going to have a lot of work! But she didn't care, this was her dream and she was going to make it the most amazing movie set Elijah and everyone had ever laid eyes on. She nodded and looked to Josh, waiting for him to continue. He pointed to the green file which was slightly smaller. Slightly.

"Now this here, is the design file. The 'magic book' as everyone calls it. It contains graphical paper, and ruled paper and other sorts of papers just for you to design the spectacular sets. Elijah is excited to see what you come up with. You can work on it yourself or you could get help, entirely your choice." Josh said and all this made Hayley extremely excited to be there. People like Josh were going to make her time there very work-friendly. All of a sudden someone else knocked on the front door and Josh and Hayley turned around to see _him _again. Her smile faded and she glared at him, crossing her arms over her chest. He looked at her back with the same expressions.

"Oh Hayley, and Klaus here will be helping you with whatever you need, he's your new assistant. I'll see you later," Josh said with a smile. Hayley smiled back at him as he left and then turned back to look at Klaus. She was not happy to see him here. He had his hands in his pockets and she was just waiting for him to say something. He glared at her for a couple of seconds before he spoke.

"You just loved that didn't you? Complaining about me? What are you, five? What is this, high school, that you have tell me off to –" he started yelling but Hayley wouldn't let him do that so she interrupted him before he could continue.

**Klaus's POV**

Hayley didn't let him finish. She stopped him in the middle of his rant and raised her voice, as to make her message loud and clear.

"Listen up, Mikaelson. You said enough yesterday and a lot of rude comments at the movies. But I didn't say anything. I'm not going to let you continue that around here. I'm your senior now, so whatever I tell you to do, you're going to do, got it?" she said getting close to him and pointing a finger at his chest. He looked down at the finger and looked back at her, still shooting her daggers. Suddenly, she fake smiled and took back her finger from his chest, and took a step back. She turned around and walked to her desk to get a bunch of papers. Once she found them she walked towards him and shoved them at his chest.

"Now go those signed by everyone in the art department. You're wasting precious time," She said sternly. Klaus clenched his jaw but controlled himself from yelling out. He didn't move from his spot and looked at the papers. There were, to him what looked like twelve papers. He looked back up when he heard her voice.

"What are you still doing here? I thought I gave you work to do. I need those signatures before today afternoon. So, chop-chop, get your ass out of my office and get working," She said with that annoying smile and turned back to do her own work. He walked out of the office but not before slamming her office door shut. That smile. He hated that smile, it only meant trouble for him. She wanted to play games? He could play this game. His new life mission was to annoy the hell out of Hayley Marshall in hopes to get out of her little kingdom. _Hayley 0, Klaus 0. This should be interesting._ He thought to himself as he started asking crew members to sign the papers.

* * *

**And that's that! Don't worry, from this point there's going to be lots of klayley scenes. They will be bickering though but you'll slowly start to see their FRIENDSHIP a few chapters later. They will be only friends for a while before all the romance ;) pls keep all the amazing reviews coming! :) Till next time! which I hope is soon... Also if anyone can be kind enough to make a cover picture for this story i would really appreciate it! pls PM me if you are interested :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Thanks for the lovely reviews! :))) Here's chapter 4 with a bit of humour in it! ;) Hope you all enjoy :) xx**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Klaus's POV**

Klaus was in his room, sitting on his bed with his headphones and a sketchpad in front of him, doodling random designs with charcoal when suddenly Marcel entered his apartment and entered his room. Klaus looked up, stopped the music and took of his headphones.

"Hey man! I've been knocking for ages," Klaus apologized and marcel just brushed it off. "So what you up to?" Marcel asked taking a seat behind Klaus's work desk. "Just doodling, bored out of my mind." Klaus said while continuing to work on his sketch pad. "Well lemme make it more interesting." Marcel said, paused for about two seconds and continued. "Did you sort out your differences with your boss?" Marcel asked.

Klaus looked up. He didn't think Marcel would remember about that. He then chuckled. "If you call her being a bossy bitch 'sorting out differences' then yes, yes I did," Klaus said with a fake smile. "Seriously? What did you do?" "Why do you assume I did anything?" Klaus asked a bit annoyed that his friend was not taking his side but Marcel just gave him a 'seriously' look. Klaus just sighed. "Fine I may or may not have insulted and yelled at her when I said that I am going to 'talk' to her."

Marcel sighed. "Well, I need a favour that has something related to her," Klaus looked at him confused. And raised his eyebrows in question. "Elijah at work today sent me this," Marcel stood up to get a basket full of flowers and cupcakes and placed it on the bed. Klaus didn't even realize that Marcel had brought that with him. He looked at it and then looked back at Marcel waiting for an explanation.

"– basket and told me to send it to Hayley _today, _it's a welcome I kinda forgot to," he said slowly. Klaus was seeing where this was going but decided to keep quiet to let Marcel finish, "So… I was wondering if you could give them to her, like now, maybe, and here's the address" Marcel stuttered. Yup, this is where he suspected it was going. He took the paper from Marcel's hand.

"Why is it that I'm the one doing this again?" Klaus asked, his eyebrows knit together. Marcel looked at him with pleading eyes and said, "Ugh, I have a date Klaus in like 20 minutes. Listen, please, I would've given it to her myself but will you please just do this for me?" Klaus sighed and nodded taking the basket and standing up. "Okay fine, but hey you're telling me everything about the date later right?" Klaus asked with a smirk and Marcel laughed and nodded. "Her name's Cami." Klaus looked shocked. "Cami? As in Cami O'Connell, the makeup artist at work?" Marcel nodded and smiled to himself. _Damn! He really is a player isn't he?_

On the way out the apartment, Klaus thought it would be great to go to Hayley's house unexpected. What better way to annoy her? He laughed to himself and was ready for this. He said goodbye to Marcel, got into his car and drove to the address on the paper. _Hayley 0 Klaus 1._

**Hayley's POV**

"Stupid. He's so stupid! He has such a good job, such a good set-up for himself, but he doesn't care now does he? Always being such a pain in the ass!" said Hayley, taking the salad bowl and placing it on the table. After a long day of work and that annoying guy she had to deal with, she was finally going to have a nice home-cooked meal slash dinner date with Jackson. He had arrived at her house a few hours earlier and they cooked together. Even though they were engaged, Hayley had requested that she live at her house for a while before she moved in with him to sort out some contract deals with the house owner, and it was going to take a while

Jackson was setting up the glasses and drinks on the table. "Honey, come on. Leave all your problems about this Klaus guy in the office," Jackson said sweetly and the doorbell rang. She went to open it as Jackson kept speaking. "Let's not ruin the mood with work problems," he said raising his hands up as if in frustration but he wasn't actually.

Hayley got to the door and opened it. What she saw was not what she expected to see at all. Of all the people who could have showed, this person would have been the last on her list. Her mouth was left hanging open slightly and she didn't move a muscle.

"Hi!" Klaus said smiling. Once Hayley finally got back to normal, she rolled her eyes at him and turned around to look at Jackson who was a bit confused when she spoke. "I did try to leave my problems in the office." She turned back to look at Klaus. He handed her the basket and she stared at it questioningly and looked back at Klaus.

"Elijah sent them. Welcoming gift." She looked at the basket with a wide smile "Oh how sweet that's –" she was about to continue when Klaus abruptly entered her house after waving at Jackson with a smile on his face.

"Hi!" Klaus said walking towards Jackson and lending out his arm to him. "Hey!" Jackson said back and shook Klaus's hand with a smile on his face.

"Klaus Mikaelson!" Klaus said. "Hey! I'm Jackson Labonair." Hayley put the basket down while they were interacting and walked up to stand near Jackson. She looked at Klaus and narrowed her eyes at him. The nerve he had coming to her house. He simply looked back at her and gave her an innocent smile. There was an awkward silence and Klaus kept looking down and around waiting for someone to say something. She turned to look at Jackson who was just looking between her and Klaus, more confused than ever. But he eventually just looked around, acting like Klaus. She turned back to Klaus when he spoke but he was only talking to Jackson. The way they were interacting was as if they became instant friends. They both had sincere smiles that didn't look fake at all and were casually interacting. It was kind of weird for Hayley because they weren't including her in the conversation.

"You just try the wine, I picked it out myself." Klaus said pointing to the wine bottle in the basket. Turns out he must have added something to Elijah's gift.

"Sorry man! But I don't drink on weekdays," Jackson said with a smile. Klaus turned to look at her with a crazy expression, as if he was so shocked that Jackson just said that. He must drink every day. He looked back at Jackson. "And Hayley's made lobsters today, need to save up some space," Jackson said, patting his stomach.

She watched Klaus still annoyed with him interrupting her dinner. He looked at her and pointed to the bottle. "Hayley why don't you try?" She looked at him with a very noticeably fake smile. "I don't drink on weekdays either."

"Wooooow! You two are a match made in heaven!" Klaus said sarcastically. There was no way he meant that because she remembered him telling her about how he doesn't believe in 'love and all that.' He raised his hand to give Jackson a high-five. And Jackson smiled and happily accepted it. Hayley looked at Jackson with a 'What the hell' expression but he didn't see her.

"So tell me Jackson, would do you do for work?" "Oh! I'm an investment banker, from Australia." "That's cool, that's cool. I'm an artist, family lives in London." Klaus said and continued speaking with Jackson. Hayley just watched the interaction between them. _What. The hell. Is going on here right now! _But then something Jackson said made her snap her head to him.

"So Klaus why don't you, you know, join us for dinner. Now that you're here." Before she could say anything Klaus answered back. "Thanks, but maybe some other time. I usually _drink_ on weekdays anyways," Klaus said smiling. "Are you sure?" Hayley interrupted their conversation and finally spoke "Yes! Jackson. He's sure." She said and took Jackson's arm and turned to Klaus.

"And we were also hoping for some privacy." Klaus looked at her and raised his eyebrows. "Oh… Oh! Sorry, sorry, I'll leave" he said realizing that it was a date and turned around to leave. She saw that Jackson was about to protest but Hayley squeezed his arm tightly as a warning. Klaus turned around again and Hayley was confused. "You know we should talk sometime, let me give you my number," he said to Jackson and she growled lowly. Jackson however agreed and gave him his number too. Klaus said goodbye and left.

Hayley then looked at Jackson angrily. "What?" he asked. "He was sweet, poor guy." Hayley just looked at him as if he was ridiculous and sighed. She turned around and started walking towards the table. "Oh Hayley come on." He said following her. She said it was fine and they had their dinner continuing to talk about they're day.

Once dinner was over and Jackson left, Hayley went upstairs, took a nice shower and got into bed. She started reading for a while but thoughts were clouding her from enjoying the book. Even Jackson liked Klaus. She noticed that today when she saw their interaction today, and looked like Klaus liked Jackson too. Minus the sarcastic comment about her and Jackson. It made her question her opinion about Klaus. Was she overreacting? Was he not that bad a guy after all?

**Klaus's POV**

After he left the house, he got into his car and drove back home. He was in his own world with his own thoughts. He was going to make fun of Hayley about this, but he actually liked Jackson. He was not as bad as he thought he would be when Hayley talked about him first. Maybe he was being silly with this 'game' he had in his mind. Maybe he was overreacting a little. He finally came to the conclusion that he was going to end all this nonsense and try to be her friend. He would talk to her when he sees her at work and he hoped that he would not regret it.

* * *

**So that was chapter four guys! Here comes the friendship phase. Next chapter is going to be more of a family chapter where we get to meet Hayley's family and Klaus, Elijah and Katherine scenes, wedding and all ;) Still writing the chapter, its gonna be pretty long so will be updating only by Wednesday next week. Till next time thanks again 3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the encouraging reviews! the new chapter is up! It's more of Family time coz i wanted to introduce all the characters of this story. There will be LOTS of Klayley interactions next chapter. Enjoyyy! xx **

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Hayley's POV**

Hayley's parents were coming over to her place in the evening to meet her and Jackson. It had been quite some time since she met them, almost 2 years. They were flying from Long Island and were going to stay for the next four to five months. Hayley had prepared everything ready, the food, the guest room and the flowers. She wanted her parents to be proud of her own interior designs in her house. She smiled to herself and Jackson came down the stairs. He was dressed in a well cut Armani suit that looked amazing on him. It matched the black dress she was wearing. Nothing too fancy but still looked amazing on her.

Jackson walked up to her and pulled her in for a kiss. "You look rather beautiful, as always might I add," he said and kissed her again. She fixed red tie and said, "and you look dashing, as always might I add," with a wide smile on her face. Jackson smiled back and went to the kitchen to see the food. "This looks delicious, honey." She was about to thank him when the doorbell rang. She smiled widely and ran up to the door and opened it and hugged her parents. "Hey mom, hey dad! I've missed you guys so much." "We know, my baby, we've missed you too!" Her mom said. She invited them in and closed the door.

"Jackson! My sweet boy, come here," Her mom said and ran towards Jackson with open hands and hugged him. He hugged her back and said, "It's been so long Mrs. Marshall, I've missed you." He said smiling. Jackson was like a son to her mom. They're families had known each other since before they were born, and Jackson and Hayley grew up to be best friends, to crushes, to high school sweethearts and now to an almost married couple.

Hayley hugged her dad and led him to the couch. "So, Hayley, how's your life?" "Ugh! Dad, it's amazing. I got a job to work with _Elijah Mikaelson, _and it's just the best time of my life." He had a proud look on his face. "That's wonderful, my dear. You deserve it." Just then Jackson and her mom came to sit with her and her dad. Jackson sat next to Hayley and held her hand.

"You two must be planning your wedding!" Her mom said and Hayley's smile suddenly dropped. She loved her mom, a lot, but sometimes her mom could be a little impatient. "Umm, actually we've decided to postpone it, we don't really know when, but both Jack and I have been really caught up in work, he's been travelling, I've been staying at work all day…" she started rambling because she hated seeing her mom disappointed. Jackson just squeezed her hand and reassured her it was fine.

"Oh, but Hayley, you two have been engaged for almost two months now, I think it would be smart to get –" Mrs. Marshall started saying but Jackson politely interrupted.

"Mrs. Marshall, I think what Hayley's trying to say is that because of all the work, we haven't had the proper time to sit down and start planning yet. I'm sure that in a few more months we'll be able to get married," he said smiling and to end the conversation Hayley stood up and spoke.

"I have prepared dinner guys, all your favourites," she said and took them to the dining table and they conversed over the past few years and her home decorations for the rest of the night.

**Elijah's POV**

Elijah and Katherine had a planned a dinner party for their engagement. Klaus and Marcel were going to be there and few other friends of theirs. Two of their friends happened to be the main actors of Elijah's movie. Damon Salvatore and Elena Gilbert. They were dating in real life as well. Stefan Salvatore, who was Damon's brother was Marcel and Klaus's best friend in school which is how they all met. Caroline Forbes who was Stefan's girlfriend in college and now wife was there too. Elena and Katherine were cousins, which was odd to everyone because they looked so alike, it was like they were twins. Elijah and Katherine were very happy that they all managed to make it to the party. It had been a while since they were all in the same room. The only persons they were missing were Rebekah and Kol, and the thought of them made him sad because they had decided to stay with the rest of his family in London instead of coming to America like Niklaus, Marcel and himself. That kind of drove them all apart and they hadn't spoken in a while. He shook the thought out of his head and waited for everyone to take a seat.

Once everyone was seated Katherine and him stood together and raised their champagne glasses. Elijah started to speak. "Thank you all for coming. It means a lot to both of us to have you all here. Over the past few years a lot has happened within my family. We were all happy. But then it all turned into a giant mess that no one expected it to become," Elijah said looking at Klaus who just looked down when they made eye contact. Elijah felt bad because Klaus had always blamed himself. "My siblings and I stuck together as always since we were children but unfortunately, Niklaus and I haven't had contact with Rebekah and Kol for a few years now and it still devastates me that they cannot be here for what will definitely be one of the best days of my life." Elijah noticed Marcel and Klaus's reaction at the mention of his sibling's names. He knew they were trying hard to keep themselves from an emotional outburst. So, he decided to change the subject. "So Marcel and Niklaus, I'm truly grateful that we have still managed to stick together," Elijah said and raised his glass at them and they did the same. "Always and forever, brother," Niklaus said and Elijah replied and continued with his speech. "Always and forever. Moving on, Damon and Elena. You guys have been two of our greatest friends and have helped us through tough times. I'm glad that we're going to be working together again for the second time, I know we've been planning this for a while now. So, thank you, for everything you two have given our family. Trust. And I wish you both an amazing life together."

Elena got up and hugged Elijah and gave him a peck on the cheek. She was like his little sister that he cared so much about. "Thank you, Elijah. We love you. Kat he's a keeper, don't you ever forget that." She said and everyone chuckled. "I won't. Ever." She said and kissed Elijah.

Elijah then continued to the last part of his speech. "Stefan. How can I ever be more grateful to you? You held Niklaus' hand through rough times and always had his back. Don't worry Caroline it was never romantic." He said to Caroline who had her arm locked with Stefan's and everyone laughed. "Nothing pleases me more than to see my baby brother happy. So, Stefan, I've always considered you and Damon my family and I always will. And I wish you and Caroline a wonderful life together and I hope that Katerina and I can endeavour to be as happy as you too when we get married." Stefan smiled and raised his glass at Elijah and nodded. "You too, Elijah. And don't worry, you and Kat will be just as happy as us." Katherine smiled and looked at Elijah when he spoke. "Last but most certainly not least, my sweet, darling Katerina. I still struggle to find the best words to express my love for you. After crushing on you for four long years I finally got the courage to ask you, and I couldn't have been happier when you said yes." He said and everyone laughed and Katerina just looked at him with those beautiful eyes full of love. "Here we stand after twelve long years of dating finally getting married. And I'm glad I waited to be honest because I know everything about you and couldn't be any surer about marrying you. I love you and will for an eternity." Elijah said and kissed his fiancée. "Love you too, bae." He raised a glass to everyone and they all did the same. "So everyone, again, thank you for being here and let's look forward to the best future to come. Cheers." "Cheers!" Everyone shouted and clapped and he and Katerina sat down. "Now everyone, let's eat some food!" Katerina shouted and everyone started eating.

**Hayley's POV**

Once they were done with dinner, her parents went to bed because of their long and exhausting flight, and Hayley and Jackson were sitting in the living room. Hayley had her elbow resting in the backseat and her head in her palm. She was really tired too and was just talking to Jackson.

"It was nice seeing your parents again. I'm glad they're here." Jackson said in a sleepy voice. Hayley nodded. "Nice to have a family dinner after a long time," she said. They sat in comfortable silence for a couple of minutes with their own thoughts until Jackson spoke.

"Hey, you know, Klaus called me yesterday. We we're talking and I like him, he's nice. You should be nicer to him though," he said with a smile. Hayley sighed and looked at him. "Yeah I know, I was going to talk to him and apologize to him at work. What were your guys talking about?" she asked him. "Just general conversation. What we do, what we like," he said and Hayley chuckled. "What are you two dating now?" Jackson laughed "My eyes are only on you." Hayley smiled and closed her eyes.

"You know Hayley maybe you're parents are right, maybe we should start planning the wedding. We've been waiting too long." Hayley sighed. "Jackson, I know it's been long but I've got the job of my dreams. Please understand, we'll get married as soon as I'm done on set, okay?" she said to him tired and closed her eyes again. But before she did she saw Jackson's disappointed face. "Whatever, I'm going to bed. We'll talk about this later." He said upset and went to bed. He decided to stay over because he thought that her parents and them were going to be awake late. Hayley yawned and followed a few minutes later. She needed a good night's sleep.

**3rd Person POV**

Elijah's speech was nice and he really did miss his two siblings but he was happy for his brother nonetheless. Now they were all eating and making small talk. "Good speech, brother. A little too romantic for my tastes though," he smirked and said. "Oh Klaus, is anything Elijah does ever your taste?" Kat asked and nodded in agreement. "Good point, but nothing couple-y is ever my taste sister-in-law-to-be." Kat sarcastically smiled at him. She was about to reply but Damon intervened.

"Now let's not talk about Klaus and women. That conversation will not end well from what I've learned." And Klaus just chuckled. "Damon's right. Let's avoid the topic." "So Damon, Elena, you guys need to show up at the office next week to meet all the crew." Elijah said as he poured himself some champagne and passed the bottle to Marcel. "We're actually meeting up with a couple of old friends who came here to meet us, so we'll only be free to come to the office on Wednesday." Elena said with her mouth full, it was clear that she was enjoying the food. Caroline chuckled and pointed towards her mouth looking at Elena, who felt very embarrassed for her manners and whipped her face.

"It's alright, we're going to be busy as well. Oh, and you guys HAVE to meet three people. Davina Claire, Hayley Marshall and Josh Rosza. They're great." Elena almost choked when he said those names. "Whoa, whoa. Did you say _Hayley Marshall?_" Elena asked very confused. "Yeah why?" "Oh my God! She was my good friend in college! Best in our art class." Klaus raised his eyebrows and said, "That's the Hayley we know, she'd our art director." "Speaking of Hayley, Klaus please tell me you apologized to her." This confused Elijah. "Something you want to tell me Klaus?" "Elijah it was nothing big, relax. And Marcel, no I haven't yet and I will once I see her at work. I met her fiancé. Nice bloke, talked to him yesterday." Klaus said. "Are you serious? You're not on good terms with Hayley and you're talking to her fiancé?" Marcel asked thinking that this was rather ridiculous. "Did you expect anything else from him?" Katherine asked pointing to Klaus and he glared at her. "Jeez Marcel, relax. It'll be fine, I realised I overreacted and I'll apologize." _You better. _Marcel thought and gave him that look.

"Damon, that's the girl I always talked about, she was awesome at art. And Klaus you mentioned she has a fiancé?" Klaus nodded and answered, "Yeah his name is Jackson Labonair." Elena made a squeak and giggled happily. "Wow! He proposed?! That's awesome!" "You know him?" Klaus asked her. She nodded and said, "Yeah, she told me he was her high school boyfriend. We'd met a couple of times. That's so romantic," Elena said and giggled happily to Caroline and Klaus rolled his eyes.

**_Who knew that one day, despite all of Klaus' negativity towards love that he will be the ultimate lover to a beautiful girl who meant everything to him? Stay tuned… ;)_**

* * *

**So that's it for now guys! as the story progresses we'll find out more about Bex and Kol. Next chapter will be up by Friday! we're going on a weekend school trip! c u later! PLEASE REVIEW and keep them coming! they help while writing and motivate us and we're sure every writer agrees! LOVE YA :***


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys! New Chapter is up! Enjoy! :) Thnx for all the awesome reviews guys!**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Klaus's POV**

Klaus got out of his car and carried his backpack along with him. He spotted Hayley walking towards the office and ran to her. "Hayley!" she turned around and slightly smiled. "Hello, Klaus." "Hi! Listen I was meaning to talk to you," he said getting straight to the point. She surprisingly didn't look mad at him which kind of surprised him, in a good way. Maybe apologizing wouldn't be that hard.

"I know we didn't start off with a great start, but I want us to be friends. It was my fault, let's forget about it." Klaus looked at her waiting for her answer. She looked down like she was thinking something. He couldn't really make out what it was. But then she looked up and smiled. "Of course. I was thinking we should start over too." Klaus smiled back and extended his hand. "Friends then?" she took his hand with a smile and shook it. "Friends."

**_2 days later_**

**Hayley's POV**

"Jackson, I'm going to work! I'll see you in the evening," Hayley said while scrambling around looking for her car keys. Once she found them she went to the kitchen to get her morning smoothie. Just as she was about to leave, Jackson came down the stairs. "Wait, honey, I was hoping you could take the day off like me, we could go out somewhere and talk." Hayley just looked at him unsure and sighed making up her mind. "Sorry Jack, but I gotta get to work early and we're starting some major work today. Another day okay?" Jackson just looked frustrated. Hayley noticed and asked him, "What now?" "It's nothing." Jackson said but Hayley knew better.

"No, you have _that _look on your face." She said, seriously. "What look?" he said not looking at her. "_That look, _that means you're annoyed, thinking something but won't say it. I want to hear it. Just say it." Hayley had gotten tired of this behaviour from Jackson. "Okay. I'll tell you. Work. Work, work, work. All the time, Hayley. ALL THE TIME! You NEVER have time for _us_. EVER," Jackson said angrily. That made Hayley snap.

"Me? I don't have time for us? ME!? Don't you DARE say that to me, Jackson. You're the one who's always travelling, and is always busy when I'm not! So, stop talking about work with me!" "For God's sake, Hayley, we're _engaged!_ We didn't get engaged to not get married, okay? I'm willing to skip work for a day to talk to you about it but no, all you want to do is work, work, WORK!" He said gripping her shoulders. She pushed him away and sighed. She was tired of this. "Yeah well, before I got this job, you never had the time to sit with me and plan our wedding. This job means a lot to me and you _know _that! I'll see you later." She said as she grabbed her coat and slammed the door shut and drove to the office.

She walked in to her office and threw her handbag onto the sofa and sat down in her chair. She put her head in her hands and tried to stop thinking about her fight with Jackson. She saw her phone and noticed that there were seven missed calls from Jackson. She started with her work and after about twenty minutes her phone started to ring. She saw that it was Jackson and hit ignore and continued with her work. She couldn't deal with him right then. She was till really mad and was in a very bad mood. Just then Klaus walked in with a bunch of contracts. "Hey, Hayley, here are the contracts that you asked for." She took them from him and went through them. She started to get mad. "Why are there only 6 papers here? Last time I checked I gave you 9." She said frustrated. Klaus just stood there looking confused. "What!? Where are the rest?" "Umm, I'm still getting them signed, a few of the crew members weren't here and –"

"– No! This is no joke Klaus. I asked you to do something and you can't even do it right! Honestly if you can't do something as simple as getting papers _signed, _then get out of my office!" she said really angry. She was annoyed and tired of everyone getting on her nerves.

"Hayley, are you o –" "You know what, I'm just going to take a break. Tell Elijah, please." She said with a frown on her face and stormed out of the office with her red files leaving all her other stuff behind.

**Klaus's POV**

Everything was going good so far with his work and even his friendship with Hayley. They were getting along fine and he still annoyed her with his humorous sarcasm but she didn't seem to be too bothered. He was relaxed and nothing was bothering him. Until he entered her office.

"Hey, Hayley, here are the contracts that you asked for." He said giving her the papers. She looked different. Ike she was unhappy and annoyed. He was about to ask but she spoke with her voice raised. "Why are there only 6 papers here? Last time I checked I gave you 9." She said frustrated. He didn't understand what was going on with her and was definitely trying to wrap his head around her behaviour. He just stood still not knowing how to respond to her with that attitude. "What!? Where are the rest?" she asked and he searched for words. "Umm, I'm still getting them signed, a few of the crew members weren't here and –" but she interrupted him. Something was definitely off with her.

"– No! This is no joke Klaus. I asked you to do something and you can't even do it right! Honestly if you can't do something as simple as getting papers _signed, _then get out of my office!" she said really angry. So Klaus finally decided to ask her what it was. Had he done something? Was she mad at him? "Hayley, are you o –" "You know what, I'm just going to take a break. Tell Elijah, please." She said with a frown on her face. She stormed out of the office and left him standing there alone. He looked at her as she left and thought about what just happened. A few moments later, a phone ringing snapped him out of his thoughts. He took out his phone but it wasn't his that was ringing. He looked around and saw Hayley's phone on the desk. He went around to see who was calling since she had just left it there when she stormed off. It was Jackson who was calling. It stopped ringing and Klaus noticed something weird. It showed eight missed calls from him. It immediately struck him. Why she was so mad. She was having troubles with her Mr. Perfect. At least he didn't do anything wrong. He didn't see Hayley for the rest of the day and decided to give her some space. _Guess that's what friends do. _He thought and went back to his old home at the end of the day.

Elijah was in the living room reading a book when Klaus walked in and sat down on the opposite chair with a glass of bourbon. Elijah looked up and noticed him. "Oh! Hello, brother." "Hey. You and Kat decided the date yet?" Kat and Elijah still hadn't decided when they were going to have their wedding. "No unfortunately we haven't but we decided to have it sometime in three weeks." "Hmm. Okay. Keep me informed. Came to tell you that I'm going to meet Marcel at Rousseau's in a few minutes. So, I'll see you later." He said gulping the rest of his drink and setting the glass on the table. "Okay, see you later." With that he left Elijah and went to his apartment to get changed.

A few hours later he and Marcel were sitting in the bar and talking. "So how's it going with Cami?" Klaus asked Marcel who was looking at her. "It's going good man! Taking her out tomorrow night again. Speaking of, you need to have a _fun day. _Know what I'm saying?" he said raising his eyebrows. Klaus smirked knowing what he meant. "That's why I came here. To find a one-night stand to be." "Well first off, you need to get full on drunk. Waiter!" he called out. Klaus ordered a beer, and another one, and another one, until he had had eight full mugs of beer. "Yooo! Eight o'clock. Green dress. Red head. Nice hips." Marcel said and Klaus looked to her. Hmm. She was pretty hot. He could have a fun night with her. "Yeah I'm gonna go talk to her." He turned around to see Marcel making out with Cami O'Connell. _When did she get here? _He shook his head and went over to the red head. "Hey. I'm Klaus." He said smirking. She turned around and smirked back. "Genevieve." "Hmm. You know Genevieve. Gen. Can I call you that?" she nodded and he continued. "You know Gen, there aren't a lot of couples out there who are good looking on the dance floor. Wanna change that?" he asked her flirtatiously. "I don't know, do I want to?" she asked back with the same tone. It wasn't surprising that even when he was this drunk, woman still liked him. "Of course you do, have you seen me?" he asked her raising his hands to his sides. She looked him up to down and back at him. "Sure, why not?" "Why not indeed." He took her to the dance floor and they danced for a while and had more drinks. She excused herself to go to the bathroom and he walked out of the room to get some air.

On the way out he bumped into someone with a drink. He raised his head to see who it is and laughed.

**Hayley's POV**

She needed a drink even though it was a week day. She couldn't believe she was still upset. She got a drink and walked to the door. She opened it and bumped into someone and her drink spilt all over him. She looked up to see it was Klaus. He laughed and she realised he was very drunk.

"Hayleeeeyyyy! My buddy, wassssuuuuup?" Yup. Definitely drunk. "Hey! I'm sorry Klaus." He looked confused. "For what?" "For that." She pointed to his pants where her drink had spilled all over him. He looked down and laughed. "And also for earlier today, I was rude and –"

"– Oh no, no, no, no. It's okay. I know why you were upset. It wasn't me." She looked confused. Waiting for him to continue. "Problems with Mr. Right? It's fine, Hayley. Just tell him that work is time for work and he shouldn't interfere. He's a nice guy. He'll understand. Okaaaaay, gotta go, byeeeeee." He said and turned around to leave, leaving Hayley with no words. She was surprised at his words. He was drunk but still made sense. It was the first time he actually said something that made her feel better. She smiled and walked away. He wasn't a bad guy after all.

* * *

**And that's that. :) Thnx for reading! hope you liked it :)) Pls reivew**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews! And thank you to Sarah225 for reminding me to answer a question that was asked earlier by NinaD. We had actually answered the question in the first chapter but we had to republish the chapter and lost all of the notes. So, sorry about that! The movie that inspired us to write the story is called I hate love stories. This chapter has a sweet Klayley moment for you guys and some more backstory about Klaus and what happened to his family! Enjoyyy ****JJ**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Klaus's POV**

Something started ringing and wouldn't leave his mind. It was disturbing his sleep. It got louder and louder until he woke up and looked straight at the time. Crap! He was late for work. He switched it off and saw Genevieve walking out of the bathroom. He had to get rid of her and go to work.

"Good morning, Klaus. Are we doing anything later?" she asked and Klaus looked around trying to find some sort of excuse to send her away. Besides it's not like he was planning to take this any further. He just needed some fun for one night. But he might have drank too much beer and now his head hurt.

"Umm actually I'm busy and the guy who owns this place will arrest you if he found out you're here. I'm not really allowed to bring anyone here!" he lied with the most ridiculous excuse but her expressions told him that she was buying it. Part of him thought of how stupid she was to believe it. Even he wouldn't buy it.

"Really? Are you serious? Why didn't you say so?" she asked shocked. Klaus looked at her and nodded. "Well I was pretty drunk last night so," Klaus said. Genevieve looked at him seductively. "Oh well, call me later then." Klaus nodded and said sarcastically, "Yeah, I'll do that" but she didn't know. He gave her, her jacket and shoved her out of the door. "Okay, bye now, go home." She was about to say something but he shut the door in her face and started to get dressed.

He drove to the office and ran towards the conference room when he saw Elijah and Marcel there talking. He entered the room fast and they turned to look at him. Elijah looked mad. But he started speaking calmly. "Hmm. Thank you for being so early Niklaus. You've been of great help. I asked you to be here at 7:30 am _sharp. _For your information, if you didn't already know, it's 8:45!" he said with his voice slightly raised. "Yeah, but I was just go–" before he could finish someone interrupted him from the door.

"–He was just going to get some things I asked him to get for the set earlier. I called him before he came in to go get them." Hayley said, looking at Elijah and then to him. He was surprised she was covering for him. He made a mental note to thank her later for that. He nodded when she looked at him. He looked at Elijah who was looking suspicious and Marcel just chuckled knowing exactly why he wasn't here earlier. "Oh, it seems I was mistaken. Sorry brother." He nodded and said, "it's… okay," feeling _slightly _guilty.

"Klaus, go and help Hayley with props and design and Marcel, go get Davina. Tell her about the production charts and their additions." Elijah said and with that everyone left. Once Klaus and Hayley were in her office, they sat down and took out some papers to start working on.

"Hey, Hayley, thanks for that. With Elijah," Klaus said sincerely. Hayley smiled and shook her head. "No, Klaus, thank you. For that speech you gave me yesterday, at Rousseau's." Klaus chuckled and looked down embarrassed. "Yeah I said a lot, didn't i? it was totally the beer's fault. I apologize." Hayley laughed. "No, it's the first time you said something that didn't make me mad." Klaus nodded while he looked away. He remembered her fit yesterday and asked her, "So you wanna tell me how it is with Jackson?" she sighed and smiled. "I love Jackson, and when I fight with him, I feel terrible." Klaus looked disgusted on purpose. "I'm telling you, it's a problem. You need help. With all this love crap." "No! I don't you do!" she said laughing. "I don't have a girlfriend so I wouldn't know." He said chilled. "Really?" she asked surprised. "Yeah. I only do one time things. Or dating for maybe a while but no commitment." She frowned and he asked her why. "You need to change, being committed is healthy. It's also great to have someone there for you all the time." He looked at her weirdly and she giggled, "Hmm… let me think about that…" he pretended to think and looked at her. "Let me see, nope still a no. Now tell me about Jackson. You were saying something?" "He left the country yesterday. But not before apologizing. And I did too. We're okay now I guess." At least she was back to being calmer and not angry with him all the time. "Wanna grab some lunch? While we work?" she asked and he nodded. "Sure let's go."

Once they grabbed all their stuff, they got to the restaurant near by the office and sat at a table outdoors. "You know how you told me you had a sister a week ago?" he immediately dropped his smile and looked away from her. She seemed to have noticed this. "If you don't mind me asking about her, that is." She hesitated but felt like he could tell her. He'd never told anyone before. So, he was a bit down on he topic but he felt like Hayley wouldn't judge. "No, no it's fine. Please, ask away, love." She nodded and asked curiously, "You said that you left home… why is that?" he sighed and looked at her and then down to his coffee mug.

"My sister, Rebekah, and I, we were very close. We used to tell each other everything. When I was a child my father, Mikael, used to abuse all his kid. He was a drunk and he probably still is. He used to leave Elijah in charge of all of us when he went out to drink and my mother would just sit home and cry all day. This went on for a long time. When we got older, like a few years ago, it just got worse. My dad would throw bottles of drinks on the walls and make a mess and my mother would do nothing to stop him. Rebekah would run away to Marcel every night because she was afraid of our father. Elijah and I couldn't take it anymore. We went to our mother to ask her to do something and we caught her doing drugs. We tried to stop her but she threatened to harm us if we said or did anything. That's when we'd all had it. My oldest brother Finn ran away with his girlfriend Sage, said he wanted nothing to do with our family. I felt the same way and I decided to leave and Elijah told me that he will always stick by my side no matter what. So he decided to come with me too. We were going to take Rebekah and Kol, our youngest brother with us but before we told them we started making plans to move to America. A week before we were going to leave, we got a call saying that our mom was dead and that it was because of the drugs. Rebekah was devastated and so was Kol. We all were, but them the most. We told them that we had to get away from Mikael and that we were moving to New Orleans but Bekah was too attached to our mother that she didn't want to leave. She lashed out of sadness and anger and said she never wanted to see any of her family again. Marcel's family was also moving to New Orleans so he was coming with us. He tried to convince Rebekah to come with us but she refused and it was quite evident that she wasn't going to change her mind. She disappeared the next day. So did Kol. We tried looking for them before we left but we've never seen them since. It's been six years."

When Klaus finished he still hadn't looked up at Hayley. He was looking at the table with cold eyes, completely blank. A single tear falling down his left cheek. He felt a hand on his back. He lifted his head to see Hayley's face. Her eyes wide and were red from tears, mouth slightly open. She looked at him for a couple of seconds and then gave him a long hug. He was on the verge of crying but he just closed his eyes tight and hugged her back. They stayed like that for a while until Hayley pulled back and smiled, tears still in her eyes. "You're okay, you know? You've come a long away. You and Elijah." She said and he smiled and nodded looking into the distance.

"Thanks Hayley." "No, thank you, Klaus. For sharing this with me. I am so very sorry." He just nodded and slightly smiled. Friendly Hayley was a good person, he was glad he could talk to a friend.

**Hayley's POV**

As Klaus told her the story of why he left, she felt more and guiltier for being that rude to him before. She couldn't believe what he and Elijah had been through. She couldn't help herself from shedding tears. She looked at him the entire time he told her the story and saw how hurt he was by his sister and brother not joining him and Elijah. Once he was done he just stared at the table and she sat in silence soaking it in. She put her hand on his back and he looked up. She could see how broken he was. She hugged him long and closely, and felt him hug back. They stayed like that for a couple of seconds before Hayley put a smile on her face and pulled away.

"You're okay, you know? You've come a long away. You and Elijah." She really felt like they had been handling this really well since she had no idea that the story was that intense. He looked at her and smiled then he looked away. "Thanks Hayley." And she was thankful for him being her friend. He really was a good guy under that annoying personality that she was getting used to. "No, thank you, Klaus. For sharing this with me. I am so very sorry." He just nodded and slightly smiled.

After a few minutes of silence, he spoke up. "So, let's talk about something else." He said taking out the work papers. They both took out their pens and started their work. "Oh, I know." "What?" she asked. "Elena Gilbert." He said and she looked up from her work. "The actress?" she nodded. "You know her?" she asked, surprised to hear Elena's name. "She's dating a friend of Elijah's and mine." He said. "Yeah? Well what about her? Is she here?" she asked even more curious and excited to see her old friend from college. "Well… yeah, haven't you heard?" "Heard what?" he chuckled not believing that she didn't know. She looked at him impatiently.

"Elena Gilbert and her boyfriend Damon Salvatore are the stars of Elijah's film." She said with a 'duh' tone. She just stared and him in shock not moving. Elena was here? She was the star of Elijah's movie? That was amazing. "She's dating _Damon Salvatore?_" she asked and Klaus nodded. "Yeah he's an old friend." "Wow that's great, she's been crushing on him since forever. Never used to hear the end of it." "Yeah, and she's also Elijah's fiancée's cousin." That was really cool. Small world. "Oh yeah, Elijah told me he's getting married. Good for him! When's the big day?" Klaus shrugged. "I don't know they haven't decided yet. Sometime in three weeks is what I've been told. Speaking of, what about you?" he said pointing to her engagement ring. She looked down. Jackson and her still hadn't talked about it. "I don't know. We'll be discussing it when he gets back to New Orleans." Klaus nodded. "Yeah well I better be invited, love" he said and she smiled. "Of course." She said and they spent the rest of the time discussing about work.

* * *

**There ya go! Hope you enjoyed the chapter and next were gonna have Damon and Elena coming to the office. Also we're gonna have Klayley spending more time together at work :) And we're thinking of bringing Kol and Bekah to the story in future chapters, which may or may not be soon ;) Love ya :* :***


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello my awesome peeps! Thanks for all the lovely suggestions! I WILL be writing the high school fic! and wil announce all the characters and the plot in the next chapter of this story which i will update on tuesday! But for now, enjoy some of chapter 8 of this particular story! ;) it's a bit shorter than the previous one so we appologize! it's because the next bit flows together well with the next chapter. ENJOYY 3 3**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**Elijah's POV**

"So, Davina, the lead actors, Damon Salvatore and Elena Gilbert need to be at the office today. Send them a message to come in at 4:30pm today to discuss the storyline and scripts. Tell them they need to be here sharp because I have some other work to do later today." Davina nodded and left Elijah's office. He went over to the phone and dialled Hayley's office but it didn't pick up. He tries again but she still didn't answer. He called his brother's number. It rang a couple of times before it picked up.

"_Hello, brother_." Niklaus said at the end of the line. "Niklaus, Elena and Damon are going to come to the office today. We need to discuss scripts. Seniors and personal assistants from each department need to be at the meeting so, please tell Hayley that you both need to be at the conference room at 4:20 sharp." Elijah said. "_Okay, I'll tell her._" Elijah heard noise in the background. "Where are you? I can hear vehicles honking." Elijah asked curiously. "_Oh, Hayley and I are at Kenton's. It's the restaurant right outside the building._" "Oh! What are you guys doing there?" Elijah asked surprised they were taking a break. "_We came here to grab some lunch, Elijah, what else would we be doing at a restaurant?_" Klaus asked sarcastically. Elijah wasn't pleased with Niklaus' sense of humour. He was about to ask him about doing work but his brother seemed to have read his mind. "_And don't worry, brother, we bought our paper work here and are completing it at this very moment._" Elijah sighed. "Well that explains why Hayley wasn't picking the telephone in her office. Anyways be here on time. And bring me some ribs!" Elijah said before Klaus chuckled and said, "Okay I will," before he hung up. It was currently 2:46 pm so he had some time off till the meeting. Boy, was he tired! He went over to his couch and lay on it with his legs stretched beyond the length of it and closed his eyes to take a short nap.

**Hayley's POV**

Klaus and Hayley were sitting on the same table still finishing their paperwork while eating fries at the same time. Klaus hung up the phone and got up. "Where you going?" she asked him. "Elijah wants ribs. I'm just going to order it. Want something?" he asked. She shook her head. "I'm fine, thanks." She said and looked back to her work while Klaus was ordering Elijah's lunch. She put her pen down and took a sip of her coffee. She was getting more tired by the second. This was a lot of work. It's a good thing she has an assistant or else she would exploded right then and there.

Klaus walked back to the table and started to speak as he sat back down opposite her. "So Elena and Damon are showing up today and all seniors and their assistants need to show up for the meeting at 4:20 pm." She looked wide-eyed at him. "Elena's coming?!" Klaus nodded and smiled at her. "Yup. Come on let's get Elijah's food and leave. He must be hungry." Klaus laughed and said, and Hayley laughed too. "Okay, let's go." They took Elijah's lunch and back inside the building with their work.

They got into Elijah's office and saw him sleeping on the couch. Hayley was going to be quiet but Klaus obviously had other plans. He smirked at her and she gave him a glare. He walked into the office and placed Elijah's food on his desk. Hayley was confused about what he was going to do. She looked at Elijah and saw that he was really asleep. She then looked at Klaus who was looking at her with his finger at his lips, signalling for her to be quiet. She furrowed her eyebrows at him. He turned around and took the flowers out of the vase on Elijah's desk. She realised immediately what he was going to do and stared at him with her eyes wide and motioned for him to cut it out. But he just smirked at her and went over to Elijah with the vase. He looked at her once quickly before pouring the water in the vase all over Elijah's face and shirt and yelled, "Wake-y, Wake-y, big brother." Elijah jerked up with a gasp and stared at Niklaus. His face was so shocked and Hayley couldn't help but giggle. "NIKLAUS! WHAT IS THIS ATROCITY!?" Klaus just laughed and said, "What? You're the one who's sleeping during work, brother. I was just helping you out." Elijah looked furious. "You both better run. Now." Hayley grabbed Klaus's hand and they ran to her office. Once they got there they couldn't contain their laughter. "Oh, my God! That was hilarious." Hayley said, high pitched, wiping the tears from her eyes. "I hope he doesn't fire me," she said still laughing. Klaus was still laughing hard he couldn't speak.

"Looks like someone's having fun," a voice said behind Hayley. She turned around to see her college best friend looking right at her. "Oh my god, Elena!" Hayley said as she ran to give her a bear hug. "It's so great to see you, Gilbert." "Right back at you, Marshall." they both laughed together. Elena turned her head to look at Klaus holding his stomach and lying on the couch. "What's up with him?" "Long story," Hayley said looking at him and smiling. "Anyways, let's talk about that beautiful thing just glowing on your finger," Elena said pointing at her engagement ring. Hayley was still sensitive about the subject but she didn't want to ruin her meeting with Elena. "So, when did he propose?" Elena asked in a singing voice. Hayley looked at her finger. "About two and a half months ago." Elena looked at her wide eyed. Hayley knew that lying would only bring up more questions and more lies so she just went with the truth. "What? So, why aren't you married yet?" Hayley looked down again. "We just haven't really had the time to plan it properly so," she said and Elena linked her arm with Hayley's. Well don't worry, I'm here and I'm going to help you guys. Hayley smiled and turned around to voices. She saw a guy talking to Klaus and she didn't even see him come in. "Oh, Hayley, this is –"

"– Damon Salvatore. It's nice to finally meet you," she said extending her hand to him. He shook it and said, "You too. Hayley Marshall, I presume?" she nodded and smiled. "Well, it's great to meet everyone and al, finally, but Elijah's going to be even more pissed if we don't go for the meeting," Klaus said. "More pissed?" Elena asked and Hayley looked at Klaus and they both giggled. "Yup, he's right let's go!" Hayley said and they all left to the conference room. Damon and Elena walked ahead of Klaus and Hayley.

"You know today was fun, getting to know each other and all," Hayley said. She really did enjoy talking to him and hearing his story. "We should hang out more." To her delight, Klaus nodded. "I agree, want to go to Rousseau's tomorrow? After work?" Hayley smiled and nodded. "Yeah sure. I could use some time off." "I could use some time off from Elijah." Klaus said and Hayley laughed. They both walked into the conference room and took a seat, waiting for the meeting to begin.

* * *

**Aaaaand there you do! hope you liked it and make sure to review! thnks for reading! chao :***


	9. Chapter 9

**HELLLO MY LOVELIES! here's the next chapter as promised! get ready for some Hayley feels. iIve started writing the new story and still haven't really made up a good summary for it so it will be published along with the first chapter sometime this week! thanks for the awesome suggestions! but for now we hope you enjoyyyy and please keep up the support by reviewing! 3**

**P.S Thank you bellarke-klayley for your amazing cover! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**Hayley's POV**

It had been a few weeks since the conference and everything was going well at work. The only bad thing was that Jackson's work trip had been extended for another 2 weeks and he had called her and apologized. Later, Hayley went to her office to get all her stuff and go home. Her car was at a tow because of some issues so Klaus would drive her home. She and Klaus had been hanging out at work a lot. They were become really good friends. They had to cancel Rousseau's that day because of last minute work given to her by Elijah. They hadn't really had time to leave their houses so they postponed it to today. She was having an early dinner with her parents before she and Klaus went to Rousseau's so she had to rush home. Just then Klaus entered her office. "Ready to go?" Hayley nodded and grabbed her purse and phone.

They got inside Klaus's red convertible and he started the car. "So what time do you want me to pick you up?" she looked at him and shook her head. "Don't have to, I'll be taking my car." Klaus looked towards her and shrugged. "Suit yourself." They drove in comfortable silence and Hayley was just texting her mom that she was going to be there in ten minutes. "Klaus change of plans. You have to drop me at the restaurant now. I'll go home later." "Why? You late?" she nodded "Yeah it looks like they're already there." "Okay, then." Klaus said and turned the car left. "So how's the wedding planning going with Elijah and Katherine?" Klaus shrugged. "I think they've decided but have not confirmed it yet. We haven't been told." "Hmm. Well if they need any help organizing, tell them I'll be happy to do so." "I will. But honestly, marriage? Don't get me wrong I'm happy for him, but he's going to be stuck with her for the rest of his _life._" Hayley looked at him with her eyebrows raised. "So? He loves her, he'll be happier. And you should try it someday." Klaus scrunched his eyebrows in disgust and Hayley just laughed. "Sorry, love. But that won't ever happen. _Ever._" She just shook her head and looked out the window they were almost there. "So what are you going to do for the next… two and a half hours?" she said looking at her watch. He shrugged and said, "just drive around I guess," he parked and they both got out of the car. She felt bad for him because he didn't have an evening of events.

"Really? Why don't you join us?" she said gesturing to the restaurant. If he wasn't going to be doing anything, he might as well have dinner with her and her parents. They were nice people and she that they would like him. Klaus turned around and raised his eyebrows. "What? No, this is your family time," he said turning to leave.

"She grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the restaurant door. "Come on, they'll be fine with it. Actually, they'll be happy I've made a new friend," she said and she could tell he hesitated but then gave up. He sighed and let her lead the way so she took him to her parents' dinner table. She waved at them and gave them both a hug. "Mom, dad, this is Klaus. He works with me on set and were good friends. I hope you don't mind if he joins us?" "Not at all, honey. He's welcome to join," Mrs. Marshall said and gave Klaus a big smile. He smiled back and shook their hands. "I'm Donna Marshall, and this is my husband Craig Marshall," her mom said gesturing to her dad. "Nice to meet you both. Klaus Mikaelson." They all sat down and ordered food while they indulged in small talk.

"So, Klaus, what do you work as on the set?" her dad asked and she turned to Klaus awaiting his answer. "I work as the second in charge of props and costumes, and I'm also Hayley's assistant," he said with a slight chuckle. And she did too. "Oh! That's wonderful. Don't let her boss you around too much," Mrs. Marshall joked and Klaus laughed. "Yes, don't worry I won't," he said looking at Hayley and she rolled her eyes.

"So, Klaus, is there any special girl?" Mrs. Marshall asked Klaus. "Mom!" Hayley immediately said, embarrassed by her mom's behaviour. "Its fine," said Klaus placing a hand on her shoulder. "Actually Mrs. Marshall," "Please, call me Donna." Klaus smiled and nodded. "Actually, Donna, I did have this very beautiful girlfriend and I loved her _very much,_" Hayley turned to Klaus surprised. She didn't know about this. "But my parents didn't approve of her and tried to get her away from me," Hayley was confused and her mother was very interested in the story. "Really? Why was that, honey?" she asked and he looked at her and chuckled. "Because she was bisexual. But it was fine, that was okay with me?" Hayley then rolled her eyes when she realized what he was doing. She looked at her mom who had her eyes wide. "Mom, he's joking. Klaus has no interest in being in a relationship," she said incredulously. Her dad started to laugh along with Klaus. "So you're the player type," her dad said and Klaus nodded his head shamelessly. "When I was your age, I was like that too. A player. Then I met this one here," he said placing his hands on her mom's shoulder and hugged her. She only whacked him in the just and chuckled. Hayley was just getting more and more embarrassed.

Soon dinner was over and it was time for her parents to leave and for her and Klaus to go hang out at Rousseau's. She hugged her parents and Klaus shook their hands and they said their goodbyes. She told her parents that she'll be home later and then they left.

"So your parents are nice," Hayley chuckled and scoffed. "And embarrassing. Sorry about that. They're always like that." Klaus just shook his head and laughed. "No, no, are you kidding? They're awesome. If you'd met my parents…" he trailed off and his smile left his face. Hayley's smile also vanished seeing Klaus's change in expressions. She hated seeing him sad. She put her hand over his on the steering wheel and smiled at him. "Are you okay?" He looked at her and nodded. "Sorry I didn't mean to ruin the mood." "No it's fine. It's good to share things with your friends. Sometimes it's easier talking to them than your own family." She said and he smiled genuinely.

"You know you're not as bad as I thought you were when I first met you. Thought you were a meanie," he joked and she blushed and laughed. She didn't know why she was feeling this way. It was probably nothing, so she pushed those thoughts aside and said, "Yeah well, you're not as half as bad as I thought you were either," she said and they both laughed. "Only half?" "Only half." She joked.

**Klaus's POV**

Hayley was right. It was easier talking to friends than family. He'd noticed it with Marcel too. He pulled up at Rousseau's and got out the car. He moved to Hayley's side of the vehicle and opened the door for her. "Thank you," she said getting out. They entered the restaurant and Klaus lead her to one of the corner tables. The waiter came towards them. "Hello sir, ma'am. Can I take your order," Hayley was about to order something from the dessert menu but Klaus said something before she could. "We'll have four shots of whisky please." He said and Hayley looked at him in shock. The waiter nodded and left.

"Klaus! I don't drink on week days." "No, no, no. Not today. This is a problem if noticed you have. You need to loosen up and have some fun," it was about time she had a drink. He'd never seen her drink alcohol and she needed some from all the work they've been doing. "Yeah but I can do that some other way. Not by drinking alcohol." The waiter came with the shots and placed it on the table. "Too bad. Now. Loosen up and just have that one shot." She scrunched her nose and they both gulped it at the same time. She scrunched her face and he laughed at her. "See? That wasn't bad now was it?" "Bad? That was fricking horrible!" she said still trying to lose the taste. "Do you drink this everyday?" "Nope, I usually drink beers but once in a while I try new things. Just like you should be doing." "Don't you think only one of us should be drinking?" "You see? This is what I'm talking about. Just lighten up. You need to clear your mind and these shots here will do the job. Now have the other one." He handed her the second shot glass and she hesitated before gulping it down. "What's my full name?" he asked her. She was still adjusting to the taste. "What?" "See? It works like a charm." Music started playing and Klaus got an idea.

"Hey why don't you dance with someone? Might be fun." She looked at him ridiculously. "Yeah… No." "Oh! Come on, have some fun." He looked around searching for some random dude. He spotted one and signalled to him. He was an average looking guy. "Hey buddy!" the guy turned and looked weird-ed out. "My friend here has a crush on you. She'd like to dance." Hayley just turned to him and glared at him she then turned to the guy and said, "No he's lying! HE has a crush on you and wants to dance." Klaus just stared at her wide eyed and shook his head but the guy just rolled his eyes and looked away.

He looked at her and said, "Fine then dance with me." She shook her head. "No! No dancing!" "You better get up or I'll make you!" "You can try." She challenged and an idea struck him. "Want a bet, love?" she just looked at him like he was ridiculous and then did something that made Hayley's eyes go wide.

**Hayley's POV**

"Want a bet, love?" she looked at him ridiculously thinking of what possible way he was going to make her dance. Then he did the most outrageous thing. He stood up on the sofa-seat and started shouting.

"Everyone! Hey can I have your attention please!" everyone turned around to look at them and Hayley was just confused. "I just found out that my wife is pregnant! Ask her to dance with me now, come on!" he started clapping and everyone started cheering with him. Hayley laughed and put her face in her hands trying not to laugh too hard. He got down from the seat and lent her his hand. "I won, now you owe me a dance, love!" he said whispering and she just rolled her eyes and took it. They started to dance to music with a good beat and Klaus took her hand and spun her again and again until she was laughing so hard. She hadn't had a lot of fun in ages. They danced for a couple of minutes before he dipped her and everyone cheered. She looked into his eyes and felt something different. He didn't seem to notice anything though. He brought her back to standing position and turned to look at everyone while he cheered with them. She just looked at him and that feeling she had in the car sufficed again. Something was different about him. He was much… sweeter and happier. She liked seeing him like that. She didn't realize she was staring until his voice broke her train of thoughts.

"You ready to leave? You look tired," she looked around to see that everyone had turned back to socializing. She looked back to him, smiled and nodded. He grabbed his car keys and she grabbed her coat and purse. They got into the car and started driving. It wasn't that late but she was still tired. "So was that fun or what?" she looked at him and smiled. "Yeah it was. More fun I've had in a few months at least." "Well, what can I say? I have that effect on people." He said jokingly with a smirk and she smiled at him. She looked out the window the rest of the drive and they were surrounded by a comfortable silence. Once they reached her house, they got out of the car and she turned to look at him. "Klaus, thank you, for today. We should do it more often." He nodded and said, "loosening up is good." She smiled and gave him a quick hug.

"Hayley?" she turned around to see Jackson standing outside her house with a smile on his face. "Jackson! Hey! You're back," she said walking over to him with Klaus by her side. "Hey man good to see you again! Haven't talked in a while!" Klaus said, shaking his hand and sharing a manly hug, with a pat on his back. "Hey Klaus! You too! I'd gone out of the country for business and I decided to come back early to surprise this one over here." Je said kissing her cheek. "Yeah well, great surprise! Anyways Klaus, goodnight! I'll see you at work tomorrow." "Yeah we will! And remember, loosen up!" he said with a wink and said goodbye to Jack. He didn't seem to notice the effect he had on her. She smiled and waved at him. She turned to look at Jackson who asked her, "Where were you tonight?" he asked and she looked at Klaus's car leave the compound before answering Jackson. "I had dinner with my parents and then went to Rousseau's with Klaus for a bit." He smiled, gave her a quick kiss and went back into the house with her coat. She felt strange. Why was she thinking about Klaus when her Mr. Right was right back here with her? She shook her head. She needed a bath and a good night's sleep before the next day begun.

* * *

**Sooooooo, what dyu guys think? getting interesting ;) few things to keep in mind though: slow burn Klayley. klaus is still NOT YET romantically attracted to hayley. he's still a non-lovey-dovey guy. only hayley's feelings are bubbling up! ;) **

**so pls review and tell us what you thought of this chapter.**

**Love ya 3**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! please don't kill me for the late update! laptop issues that needed professional fixing :/ Anyways here is the new chapter! Hope you enjoy it as much we enjoyed writing it. :))) 3**

**P.S. From JO: the new story will be updated in a few minutes!  
Thnx for waiting and the lovely reviews for the previous chapters!**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

***Many days have gone by**Klaus and Hayley are closer and hang out more often***

Kat was running around frantically in the building, going from floor to floor, searching for Elijah. Their wedding planner had quit her job last minute to move to another country and she was freaking out. Their wedding was in a week and half the decorations still had to be done. She needed to find Elijah. _Urgh! Where's Elijah! _She got into the elevator and pressed the button to go to the 3rd floor. She got off and jogged around looking for her fiancé. She wouldn't have to be doing this if he had just answered her ten million texts and voicemails. While trying to find him, she bumped into someone. And papers flew everywhere.

"Oh. My God. I am so sorry. I didn't see where I was going," she said bending down to see who she had hit. She was a woman with brown hair and a pink tank top and ripped jeans. "It's not a problem. These things happen," the girl said and smiled. Kat smiled back and helped the girl pick up her papers. She noticed that this girl very good art skills. There were pictures of room decorations and good colour coordination.

"These are amazing! You're very talented. Is it a hobby?" Kat asked, genuinely impressed. "Well, sort of. I'm actually the senior art director of the movie," the girl said smiling. Kat familiarized herself with the dinner party conversation about the art director of Elijah's movie.

"You're Hayley Marshall?" the girl looked surprised. "Yes, I am. Do I know you?" she asked politely. "Oh no, Klaus mentioned you were the art director." Hayley looked more confused. Kat chuckled. "How rude of me. Sorry, let me introduce myself so I don't sound like a creep. I'm Katherine Pierce. Mikaelson to be," she said as she held her hand up to shake. Hayley took it and raised her brows.

"Oh! You're Elijah's fiancée. He mentioned he was getting married soon. Congrats! By the way," Hayley said smiling. "Thank you. About that, do you know where I can find Elijah?" she asked. "Yeah, he's at a meeting right now, he'll be out in a couple of minutes. Come, let me show you where you can wait." "Thanks."

Kat was very worried about what she was going to do. She wanted her wedding to be the best day. _Stupid wedding planner! _She silently cursed in her head.

"Hey, you okay? You look nervous," Hayley said. Kat must have shown her emotion on her face. But she just needed to vent. "No actually, I'm not. My wedding planner bailed because she quit her job to go away somewhere, I'm freaking out because I don't know what my fiancé's reaction is going to be. Not to mention we are getting married in a week, and not half the decoration is done yet and the worst part? All the invites are being sent tomorrow! Oh you're invited by the way," she said that so fast that she literally had to stop and breathe in deeply. Hayley stood still and shook her head after a couple of seconds.

"First of all, that great thanks for inviting me I'll be there. Secondly, today is your lucky day because I might have a solution for you problems," she said smiling when Kat looked up to see her face.

**Hayley's POV**

"You do? How?" "Well, I've planned weddings before and the best part? I can do it in less than three days," Hayley said proudly with a big smile. "You're willing to be our wedding planner?" Katherine asked.

"If you'll let me, then sure! I have a mini crew that helps me arrange everything by Thursday." She was really good at this! She could plan any event way before its date, with every colour brightening the room. It is what made her one of the best. "You, Hayley, are the best person ever. Not even been ten minutes since we left and I already love you," Hayley laughed and said, "I like you too, maybe we should date," Hayley joked and they both laughed. "Do you want to grab some lunch and discuss your colour coordination? I'm actually free right now,"

"Sure, I'm just going to go tell Elijah first." Hayley nodded and went to her office to grab some papers and her purse. She looked at her desk to find a box of her favourite chocolates that she hasn't been able to get a hold of and a note. She opened it and read it.

_Hayley, sorry I couldn't be at Rousseau's on Friday. Forgive me? I've been sick for two whole days which is why you haven't heard from me, mostly because I've been resting. Anyways I'll be back to work tomorrow. Rain check on Rousseau's?_

_P.S. enjoy the chocolates. Managed to find them. :)_

_Klaus_

Hayley smiled widely and quickly texted him back. Klaus and she had planned on going to Rousseau's again. After the fun they had the last time they went there, she wanted to go again, but he didn't show up and she was really upset. She thought he had forgotten and hadn't heard from him in two days. Well, she was glad that wasn't the case. She had gotten real close to him and whenever he was around she felt different. She couldn't explain it but it was like she was much happier around him than anywhere else. She knew what it was but quickly pushed the thoughts away to not complicate things. _NO Hayley stop it! _She mentally scolded herself and went to find Katherine.

**Klaus's POV**

Klaus had sent a delivery boy to Hayley's office to give her the chocolates he found at a store two days ago. He had fallen sick the night before they went to Rousseau's and didn't show up. He was so tired that he had to rest for two days, and hadn't talked to anybody. The worst thing about the past two days was not that he was sick. The worst part was when yesterday night, he was checking his missed calls and he had one from none other than the one woman in his life he loved so dearly. The one who left him and his brothers to do God knows what. The one who had disappeared six years ago and had never contacted him since. She had called yesterday when he was asleep. At eleven forty-two at night. Was this some kind of sick joke that someone was playing on him? Or had she really called? It's not like his number changed when he moved. Had she called Elijah too? Or Marcel? Did she call because of bad news? Oh God! Was something wrong with Kol? Was Kol even with her? All these questions bombarded his mind like lightning. He closed his eyes and fell back on the bed. He didn't know if he should call her back but he decided to keep it a secret from everyone. He didn't want anything to ruin Kat and Elijah's wedding day, which wasn't far.

After a good twenty minutes, he got a text from Hayley. He opened it and read.

_No need to apologize. Thnx for the chocolates & don't worry all is forgiven :) See you tmrw._

_H_

He sighed. At least she was forgiving. He thought of maybe asking his only other good friend besides Marcel what to do about this Rebekah situation. He knew he couldn't talk about it to Marcel. So Hayley was his only other option. He texted her back quickly, thinking maybe he shouldn't wait too long with this problem. He put his shoes on and went to his room to find his jacket.

**Hayley's POV**

Katherine and Hayley went to Kenton's to grab lunch. "You're engaged?" Katherine asked, pointing at her ring. "Oh yeah, my fiancé, Jackson, he proposed a while ago." Hayley said suddenly remembering that they had just started planning a few days ago. "A while ago?" Hayley looked down embarrassed. "A few good months." Thankfully Katherine didn't ask anymore, guessing she took the hint from Hayley's expressions.

While they were discussing the wedding decorations, Hayley got a text from Klaus. She quickly checked it while Katherine was looking at different furniture. She scrunched her eyebrows together.

_Skip the rain check. Need to meet u. It's urgent. _

_K_

She was confused by the text and texted back. _What's wrong? Everything ok? R __**u**__ ok?_

_H_

She looked back at Katherine who was waving her hand in front of Hayley's face. "Hello? You with me?" Hayley just looked back at Katherine and nodded. They started talking before she got another text.

Hayley told Katherine to look at a file of flowers and vases while she looked back at her phone.

_I'm fine, dw abt me. Just meet me at Rousseau's in fifteen. I wouldn't be asking if it wasn't important. _

_K_

This just worried Hayley. She decided to excuse herself from Katherine to call Klaus. "Hey Katherine," "Please, call me Kat." Hayley smiled and nodded. "So yeah, Kat, could you please excuse me for a moment I need to make a call." Katherine nodded and went back to looking at the file. Hayley got up and walked to the pavement. She dialled Klaus's number and it picked up after four rings.

_"Hey Hayley." _His voice reached her ear.

"Yeah hi. Klaus, what's with all the weird texts? I'm getting worried." Hayley said with obvious worry in her tone. She heard him chuckle a bit.

_"I'm perfectly fine, I swear. But I need to meet you. Please don't ask just be there." _He pleaded. Hayley didn't know if she should just leave Katherine like this. That would be extremely rude since they just got there.

"I'm in the middle of something Klaus, just tell me what it is. How urgent is it?" Hayley asked.

_"Hayley please," _she heard him sigh and then continue. _"See the problem is Hayley that I don't know how urgent this is. All I know is that I need to figure this out quickly and I'm not sure what to do." _

He sounded desperate and she felt bad for him. She sighed and said, "Okay, I'll be there." _"Thanks love, I owe you." _He ended the call and Hayley walked back to Kat.

"Hey listen, I'm _so_ sorry about this, but I have to go, it's urgent. I wouldn't be leaving it wasn't." Kat smiled and nodded. "It's okay, honey. These things happen." Hayley smiled and muttered a 'sorry' and grabbed her things. She rushed to Rousseau's and entered the restaurant. She looked around and saw Klaus sitting at a corner table. It had been two days since she had seen him. He still hadn't noticed her. He seemed to be deep in thought. She walked over to him and sat down next to him. He turned his head to the left and saw her sitting there. The moment she looked into his eyes she felt that _feeling _again. He waved his hand in front of her eyes. "Earth to Hayley." She snapped out of it and shook her head. "Sorry what?" "I said hi." She looked at him and smiled. "Oh, hi!" she said stupidly.

"So what's this about?" Klaus hesitated before he pulled out his phone. He looked through t and passes it to Hayley. It was his missed calls list. She looked at him confused. "Ok, what about it?" "Read through the names." Hayley was about to ask why but she didn't and just looked back at the phone. There were a few from Elijah and other people but as she scrolled down she saw a name that shocked her. She widened her eyes and looked at him. He was looking at the table not knowing what to say. "Rebekah? As in, your–"

"–My sister that I haven't seen or heard from in six long years? Yup she's the one." He said nervously. She couldn't imagine what he was going through right now. "So I'm assuming you called me here to ask me what to do about this?" he looked at her and nodded. "At first I didn't want to, I mean, why now? All of a sudden, she just calls and only calls once. I don't even know if it is an emergency or not." "Has she called Elijah?" she shrugged. "I don't know, I haven't told anyone about this." Hayley was surprised to hear that. "Anyone?" he shook his head. She felt happy that he trusted her enough to tell her and not even his own family.

She thought about it for a moment before she handed the phone to him and smiled lightly. "I think you should call her." He took the phone and asked, "you sure?" "Well yeah. Klaus, she is still your family after all." He hesitated before he nodded, sighed and called her back. He placed the phone to his ear while it rang. He looked at her and she nodded reassuringly.

**Klaus's POV**

Hayley told him to call Rebekah. He hesitated but he did anyway. He called her and placed the phone near his ear. He looked to Hayley to see if she was certain about it and she nodded. He heard the ringing stop and the phone pick up. He waited for someone to speak. When he didn't hear anything he breathed in deeply and spoke.

"Hello?" he asked softly. Hayley placed her hand on his shoulder comfortingly. He waited again for someone to speak. When knew someone was on the line. He closed his eyes and asked, "Rebekah?" and as soon as he said that he heard sobs. "Rebekah is that you?" he asked, his voice not able to be strong anymore.

_"Yes, Nik, it's me." _He heard a small female voice say and he broke down. He looked at Hayley with water in his eyes and she hugged him. He hugged back and let the tears flow.

_"I tried to call you yesterday but no one picked up." _He felt Hayley pull back and she stood up, mouthing 'I'll wait in the car.' But he held her hand and she turned to him. 'Stay' he mouthed back. He could use some support. She looked at him before she sat back down.

"I, um… sorry I was sleeping," he said to his sister. He felt a sudden rush of anger in him. "Goodness Rebekah, where the hell have you been? Why haven't you bloody called before?! Do you know how upset we all were? How distraught Elijah and Marcel were? How distraught _I was?!_" he said raising his voice a little. He could here loud sobbing. Hayley held his hand for support. He squeezed it tightly without looking at her.

_"I'm so sorry, Nick. I needed to be alone. I couldn't handle everything that happened. I was in a very bad place."_ He could hear her crying now. "Rebekah, you disappeared! That's not called being alone. You didn't tell anyone anything. For six years, Bekah! SIX BLOODY YEARS! We searched and searched AND SEARCHED, but we couldn't find you! ELIJAH cried himself to sleep. When we finally gave up it had been three years and now you decide to call me?!" he shouted. He heard Rebekah cry loudly. Everybody turned to look. Hayley called him, "Klaus, relax. Everything will be fine," she said softly. She wiped the tears from his eyes and he smiled at her. She was such a good friend. He was so glad he met her.

_"Nik, I know what I did was wrong but I was with Kol. The whole time. We both took really long to deal with everything." _Kol. He was with her. Klaus sighed. "How is Kol?" he asked a bit calmer.

_"He's fine. He's still with me. Listen Nik, I'll explain everything. Can we meet?" _Klaus was confused by this. "Meet? What do you mean? You're _here_?" he asked and hoped she was.

_"Both of us are. I have to go now. Can I please meet you tomorrow?" _Klaus hesitated to answer. He looked at Hayley. 'She's asking me to meet her,' he mouthed and Hayley nodded frantically. He looked away and at the table before he answered. "Ok, I'll meet you. At a restaurant named Rousseau's," he was about to cut the phone when he heard her speak. "And Nik? Please, don't tell them," he knew who she was talking about. He stayed silent for a few seconds before he spoke. "I wasn't planning to. That's your mess to fix." He said sternly and ended the call. As much as he was happy she was okay, he was very mad at her. He didn't Elijah and Marcel to find out from him. So, he wasn't going to tell anyone.

**Hayley's POV**

She kept her eyes on Klaus as he ended the call. She hadn't realized she was still holding his hand. She let go and he looked at her. He looked so shaken. "Klaus, trust me, it'll be fine." "I know, but she just–" he couldn't finish his words.

"Don't worry, I'm here for you, okay?" she said meaning every single word. He smiled and nodded. "Thanks Hayley. I have to go now. Run some errands. See you tomorrow?" "Of course. Bye." "See you," he said and did something he had never done before. He kissed her on the cheek and left the restaurant. She stood there looking at him as he left and released a breath she didn't realize she was holding. Her heart was beating fast. She smiled and left the bar to go meet Katherine again.

* * *

**So that's it for now! pls review and tell us what you like/love about this story! we would really like to know! thnx for reading guys!**

**New story to be published soon ;)**


	11. Chapter 11

**New chapter guys! Klaus finally meets his sort of long lost siblings ;) Hayley finally admits someehing to herself! Enjoy :))) Long chapter! Pls review!**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**Klaus's POV**

Klaus was going to meet Rebekah today. In the afternoon, that is. He still had a lot of time. Meanwhile, Katherine was talking on the phone with Hayley. Turns out she's their new wedding planner. Kat had told him that their old wedding planner had bailed. Hayley had given him a list of things to get for the set and he was busy shopping. He was looking at flowers when he saw Jackson standing at the corner seeing flowers too. He walked over and tapped him on the shoulder. Jackson turned around and smiled.

"Hey man! How's it going?" Jackson said while he gave Klaus a pat on the back. "Good, good. And you?" "I'm great. Works going well, lots of work though," Jackson said. "Well at least you don't have to shop for 'teddy bears, heart shaped pillows that are all pink'" Klaus said, reading from the list. Jackson laughed and asked him, "Why are you shopping for those things exactly?" Klaus chuckled. "You're fiancée turned me into a fetch-boy," Jackson laughed and shook his head. "Here because of Hayley huh? Yeah me too. Trying to surprise her with lunch today. It's our anniversary," _Ugh, lovey-dovey stuff. _"That's awesome, I'll tell her to wear something fancy for tonight." "Yes! Please do! Thank you. And be discreet. Could you also drive her to Johnny Carlto's Restaurant? If it's okay?" "Will do, see you later then, bye." They shook hands and nodded. "Bye then. Thanks again!" Jackson shouted.

Klaus bought everything he needed and went to the set. They had started production and were building all the different sets. He parked the car and got Josh's help to get them to the required set. He took the flowers and pillows to Hayley who was standing near a table and writing something on a paper. He startled her when he ran towards her and sat on the table. She looked at him and smiled. He smiled back and handed her the red flowers. "Here you go." She smelled them and closed her eyes. "These are lovely. Where did you get them?" he shrugged. "Roadside gift shop." She chuckled.

He realized that he didn't hate her smile anymore. He used to. A lot. He used to know that whenever she smiled, she was planning something. This time it was genuine. And it had been for a while. "You know I used to hate that smile of yours," he said jokingly. He noticed that her expression changed to a curious and nervous one. "And now?" Before he could answer and also ask why she looked so nervous, Elijah came walking to them. He seemed angry and frustrated. "Niklaus! What are you doing?" Klaus looked stunned. "What do you mean?" "_I mean_, stop flirting with the poor girl and do some work!" _Whoa, whoa, what?! _He then looked to the flowers she was holding and understood where this was coming from. "Oh! Those? No, no that's for the set," he said and when he glanced at Hayley her face slightly dropped. He turned back to Elijah when he started talking. "Stop arguing and do your damn job!" he shouted. Klaus knew Elijah wasn't mad at him. Elijah started walking away and Klaus caught up with him and stooped him from walking any further.

"Hey, Elijah! What's going on with you?" Klaus asked and Elijah put his hand on his forehead and rubbed his temples. "I'm sorry, I just… I've had a bad day today, everything's being delayed because of God knows what and–"

"–and you're nervous about getting married," Klaus smirked. Elijah looked up and away, ashamed. "Yeah, Kat told me the wedding planner bailed and I've been freaking out ever since," _Wait a minute… hadn't he heard? _"Elijah didn't Kat tell you?" "Tell me what?" Klaus laughed. He couldn't believe Kat forgot to tell him. "Elijah! _Hayley_ is you're new wedding planner!" Elijah was speechless for a second. "Hayley? As In Hayley Marshall?" "Well, yeah, do you know any other Hayleys? She offered to help and Kat was really happy about it. That's what Hayley told me," "Oh thank God for her!" Elijah sighed. Klaus took him over to Hayley.

"Hayley! Elijah didn't know that you were his wedding planner!" Hayley looked surprised and raised her eyebrows. "Really? Didn't Katherine tell you? I offered to help!" "I'm afraid she didn't!" "But wait, she told me that she was going to tell you before her and I went for lunch yesterday!" "Ohhh so that's why she was so happy! No actually she just told me that she was going out with a friend and that she'd call me," Klaus shrugged. "Maybe she wanted it to be a surprise." Elijah nodded. He hugged Hayley, thanked her and left to do his other work.

"Speaking of surprises."

**Hayley's POV**

"Speaking of surprises," Klaus said under his breath but Hayley heard him. "You my friend, are in for a treat tonight!" Hayley looked confused. Was he surprising something for her? She was getting her hopes up. "Why? What's tonight?" he shrugged. "Just wear something fancy," Hayley looked surprised and tried to contain her excitement. He was doing something special for her. "And where exactly am I going to find something fancy to wear?" Klaus laughed and put his hand over her shoulder and whispered, sending shivers down her spine.

"Don't tell anyone I told you this, but there's a wardrobe full of party clothes on the 3rd floor, near the left closet. Go get yourself something, trust me no one will notice anything's gone," he put something in her hand and she looked at it. It was a bunch of keys.

"You stole the keys?!" she shrieked. "Borrowed! Borrowed the keys." She laughed and looked at him. "Well go on then, it's almost time to leave work," he urged her to go. She went up to the third floor and looked for anyone there. She slowly opened the door and walked into the biggest room of dresses and suits she had ever seen. Now she knew why Klaus said no one would notice. She closed the door and searched for a good dress. She found a simple yet beautiful black dress that she put in her bag and left the room. She went to the restrooms to get dressed. Thankfully she had some make-up and lip gloss. She let her hair loose and checked herself out in the mirror. She smiled to herself and left to get her things and meet Klaus.

She saw him leaning on his car waiting. She walked up to him and he smiled. "Wow! You look nice!" Hayley blushed and said thank you. They got in the car and drove to somewhere Hayley didn't know. She was excited for this. He parked the car at a restaurant after driving for a while. On the way, he stopped to text someone. But then continued. Klaus got off and opened the door for her and she smiled widely. But when she turned around, she saw Jackson standing near his car in a black and white suit, holding a bouquet of white roses. Her face fell into confusion and she looked at Klaus who was smiling. "Judging by your face you didn't see this surprising coming did you?" she shook her head. NO she did NOT see this coming. Klaus looks to Jackson and gives him a thumbs up. Hayley looks between them in confusion.

"Jack… w-what are you doing here?" she asked and Jack raised his brows smiling. "Anniversary celebration! Wanted to surprise you!" Oh. My. God. _Anniversary. _She had completely forgotten but she tried to play cool. "Yeah so what does Klaus have to do with all this?" "I met him at the gift shop today while getting you these," he said handing her the flowers. "And I asked him if he could help me surprise you!" Hayley laughed nervously and turned to Klaus. "Listen have fun! I have to go meet Rebekah. Today's the day, after six years. I'll tell you all about it at work, okay?" she stared at him for a while before nodding. Klaus hugged both of them and drove off. Hayley felt so stupid. It was her fricking anniversary with her fiancé and she thought Klaus was going to take her out. She was afraid of what her feelings for Klaus were doing to her. "Honey, let's go in," she was interrupted from her thoughts when Jack spoke. He held out his arm. She smiled and took it and they started walking into the restaurant. She glanced back one more time before they went in.

**Klaus's POV**

After dropping of Hayley at the restaurant, he went to Rousseau's. In the car, he had gotten a text from her saying that she was on her way. He replied back with an 'I'll see you there.' He walked into Rousseau's and sat at a table in the back corner. He tapped his foot anxiously and waited. He was sipping on a drink of bourbon when he saw her. A blond girl wearing a blue jacket. Her hair was longer than when he'd seen her all those years ago. She looked more mature and was always the beautiful sister he had loved. Still loves. She looked around searching for him, when in a moment, her eyes met his. She stood there frozen before she walked slowly towards him. He gulped and stood up. She reached him and her eyes started to tear up.

"Hello Nik," she said with a broken voice. He also started tearing up and replied. "Hi Bekah," they stood there for a few seconds before she grabbed him and pulled him in for a big hug. He hugged her back immediately and she started to cry. "It's so great to see you again Nik, you have no idea how much I've missed you," she said. He pulled away a bit forcibly and asked her, "Then why the hell did you leave?!" "It's like I told you, Kol and I couldn't take it, with all that happened, it took us a while to get back on our feet. And by 'a while' I mean 3 years. It was a bad time for the both of us. We wanted nothing to do with the family," she said really fast. He cringed at her words. "Where is Kol by the way?" she smiled slightly. "He's parking the car, he'll be here in a minute." Klaus felt insane happiness seeing his sister and soon meeting his brother. But he didn't want to show it. He needed to know everything first. Just as he looked up Kol walked in. My God, Kol looked so much like himself. Dirty blond hair with Elijah's smirk. He'd even grown taller. He spotted them and walked to towards them keeping his eyes down. When he got to them Klaus hugged him and Kol hugged back. No words were needed for what they felt at that moment. He pulled back and said. "Now both of you. Sit your asses down and _explain everything,_" he said sternly. They did as they were told and told Klaus about what they did for the past two years. Rebekah had found a job in New Orleans as a fashion designer and Kol as a Video Game creator. For the first three years Kol had been an intense alcoholic and Rebekah admitted to have done drugs too. Klaus was thoroughly disappointed in them but was happy that they had helped each other through it and were safe now. They had gone to college and were funded by the college itself for their tuition. Klaus was surprised by all the things he had learned.

"But Nik, you should know that we never forgot about any of you. We thought about calling but we didn't want any of you to find us," Kol said ashamed of himself and his past behaviour with drugs and alcohol. Rebekah too. She widened her eyes. "Nik you haven't told Elijah have you?" "Are you kidding me? Of course not! He would freak out. And you're not going to tell him or even meet him until I tell you. He's getting married and I don't want you too ruining it," they both looked very sad and Rebekah was still crying. "Do you two have a place to stay?" they shook their heads and Klaus cursed under his breath. "Fine you can stay with me but no making yourself present until the right time okay?" they nodded.

"One more thing, I have a friend, Hayley. She's the only one besides me who knows about you guys. It's fine you can trust her. You both can meet her someday, because I can't keep all the emotions flowing through me right now, to myself forever." They understood and nodded. "I'm so sorry, Nik" Rebekah said and Klaus hesitated but nodded. Didn't say anything, but nodded. "Come on. Let's get you two home."


End file.
